battlestarprometheusfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Ships
All the ships featured in the story will be included here. You can jump to the gallery by clicking the title of a ship if in blue. Battlestar Acheron Battlestar wiki; ''Battlestar Acheron. Battlestar Acropolis Battlestar Acropolis is mentioned as being at Thermopylae Station over Caprica shortly before the Fall of the Colonies. Thus, most of the Acropolis's crew is on shore leave on the surface of Caprica. Battlestar Andromeda The Andromeda was a Mercury Class Battlestar and the second Battlestar originally assigned to the 1st Colonial Expeditionary Group (1st CEG) under the overall command of Brigadier General John Connors. Under the command of Commander Darnell Fletcher, she worked alongside the Battlestar Eternal. During her first engagement with Cylon forces, she lost her entire Viper contingent when they were all hacked using the “backdoor”, basically shutting them down and making them easy targets. When the Cylon force launched nuclear tipped missiles at the Eternal, the Andromeda was able to destroy the incoming warheads. Shortly thereafter, her systems were in turn shut down by the Cylons, leaving her dead in space. A second volley of nuclear weapons tore her apart as the Eternal made an emergency jump away. Battlestar Ares ''Main page; Battlestar Ares. The Ares was the first Battlestar ever commissioned into the Colonial Fleet. Under the command of Commander Miguel Rivera, the Ares conducted a year long patrol just prior the the outbreak of the Cylon war. When the war broke out, the ship went missing and was presumed lost to its Cylon crew. In reality, the Cylons aboard had learnt of the impending war and chose, following consultation with Rivera, to collect the families of the crew and leave Colonial space, believing neither side was likely to win the war. Some time after, the human crew was wiped out by an illness contracted during a supply gathering operation. The Ares was found by the Battlestar Prometheus, only to be separated from it during a battle with the Terran alliance, but not before gaining a new human commander, the then Colonel Ryan. Following the loss of contact with the Prometheus, Ryan ordered the ship to return to the Colonies where it was reunited with BSG 22 and the other survivors of the Cylon holocaust. Battlestar Athena Battlestar wiki; [http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/List_of_battlestars_(TRS)#Athena Battlestar Athena]. Athena was a ''Jupiter'' Class Battlestar that served in the First Cylon War. Alongside the Prometheus and Galactica, the Athena was one of just three ships of the class to survive the War. The Athena was amongst the earliest Jupiter Class ships, having been in-service in the second year of the war. The fact that she survived so long likely earned her a reputation of being a lucky ship. Saul Tigh was recorded as having served admirably aboard this ship as a Viper pilot, earning a number of medals. However, given that Saul Tigh was not a member of the Colonial Fleet until after the Armistice, this is false. Battlestar Atlantia Battlestar wiki; [http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/List_of_battlestars_(TRS)#Atlantia Battlestar Atlantia]. "Atlantia" is the traditional name of the flag ship of the Colonial fleet. Atlantia's traditionally have a Blue and Gold trim, and are considered one of the most prestigious ships to serve on. There have been at least three ships known as the "Atlantia": Battlestar_Atlantia/Jupiter_Class|''Jupiter'' Class Battlestar_Atlantia/Mercury_Class|''Mercury'' Class Battlestar_Atlantia/Nova_Class|''Nova'' Class Battlestar Atlas The'' Atlas ''was an Ares Class Battlestar in service before the Cylon Uprising begin. It's mentioned en route to Scorpia for refit/upgrade. The second Atlas was a Mercury Class Battlestar that survived the battle of Virgon and managed to limp into an unoccupied star system where it was found adrift by the [[Battlestar Eternal|Battlestar Eternal]] three weeks later. The Eternal held off two Cylon Basestars while the crew attempted repairs but the ship was eventually boarded by Cylon Centurions. It was during this fight that a Cylon Six who had infiltrated the ships crew attempted to assassinate General Connors after sabotaging the jump drive. He was saved by Lieutenant Layton, who broke the assassin's neck as she lunged for the General from a hiding place in the engineering section. Unfortunately, due to the damaged jump system, the Atlas was not salvageable and Connors chose to scuttle her by setting her course into a nearby moon and then departing the ship. Battlestar Bellerephon Bellerephon was an ''Odin'' Class Battlestar in the Colonial Fleet. Bellerephon was located in a dock at the Scorpion Fleet Shipyards during the Cylon attack when it was hit by a missile causing it's FTL drive to malfunction and jump the ship into the sky above Alexandria City on Picon. From here the ship broke in two during a fiery descent and the bow crashed into the Olympus Mountain Range while her engine section landed about eighty miles away in the town of Thebes. The Bellerephon was the lead ship of a BSG in orbit over Picon during the Cylon attack. It is unknown why Bellerephon was not with its BSG at the time of the attack, though the reason must be consistent with why the ship was at the Scorpion Fleet Shipyards, presumably for repairs or a similar systems overhaul to the one the ''Pegasus'' was undergoing at the same time. Battlestar Celestial Main page; Battlestar Celestial. The Celestial was an Odin Class Battlestar of BSG 34 in the Colonial Fleet and later the Colonial-Alliance Defence Force. It somehow managed to survive the Fall of the Twelve Colonies. Some time later, it came into contact with the [[Battlestar Eturnal|Battlestar Eternal]], and was then folded into the defense force of Copernicus, within which it typically stayed in orbit with other ships conducting missions to the Twelve Colonies. For the Battle of the Veil, the Celestial joined the Colonial battle group sent to find the ''Nova'' Class Battlestar prototype, the ''Nova'' and the ''Lobo Negro'' Mobile Shipyard. In the first stage of the battle, a missile caused a fuel cell to blow. The resulting explosion shredded the entire port flight pod. The Celestial was eventually fitted with a replacement pod coming from the destroyed [[#Battlestar Icarus|Battlestar Icarus]] and sent, along with three support ships, to search for the Galactica. Battlestar Columbia Battlestar wiki; [http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Columbia_(RDM) Battlestar Columbia]. Columbia has been the name of at least two Battlestars in the Colonial Fleet. ''Jupiter'' Class The original Columbia was one of the original twelve battlestars created during the First Cylon War. During Operation Raptor Talon, Columbia is destroyed with all hands by the Cylons. As this was the final battle of the Cylon War, it is likely that Columbia was the last Colonial ship lost during the conflict. Appearance wise, Columbia bears more hull plating compared to other Jupiter class ships such as ''Galactica'' or ''Prometheus'', and was also finished up with a blue paint job rather than the red seen on Galactica's and Prometheus' hulls. Later Class The second Columbia is of an unknown, though newer class, featuring integrated command and control systems and Dr.Gaius Baltar's Command Navigation Program (CNP). The Columbia was one of the newer ships in the fleet, and was the first Battlestar to field Mk VII Vipers. It is reported as lost, along with the Battlestars Solaria and Triton, during the initial moments of the Second Cylon War. William Adama once served as executive officer on this Columbia. Galen Tyrol also served on this ship at some point in his long career, while testing the (at the time) new Mk VII Vipers. Battlestar Erasmus Battlestar wiki; [http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/List_of_battlestars_(TRS)#Erasmus Battlestar Erasmus] Erasmus was an ''Odin'' Class member of BSG 41. At the time of the Cylon attack, Valkyrie and the rest of BSG 41 were deployed in orbit around Caprica. Erasmus initially maneuvered to counter the Cylon assault force detected first by the ''Yashuman'' on DRADIS during the engagement, but after being scanned by Cylon raiders, CNP backdoors are activated and its systems are shut down, leading to its destruction. Battlestar Galactica Battlestar wiki; [http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Galactica_(TRS) Battlestar Galactica]. Galactica, part of BSG 75, was a ''Jupiter'' Class Battlestar, the last of her kind still serving in her original condition with the Colonial Fleet at the time of the Second Cylon War. Galactica was built during the the First Cylon War and was one of just three ships of her class to survive the conflict. She continued to serve in the fleet for 40 years after the war, largely out of tradition and nostalgia. For much the same reason that she remained in service she also remained one of the only military vessels without integrated networked computers. Without these, Galactica never upgrades to the new Command Navigation Program and thus was never at risk of Cylon hacking attempts. On the day of Galactica's formal decommissioning (and during the conversion of the ship into a museum), the Cylons launched Operation Downfall. Left without ammunition, and only an old squadron of Mk II Vipers, the ships commander, William Adama, directed the ship towards the Ragnar Fleet Anchorage to re-arm. Due to this and the ships lack of the CNP, Galactica avoids destruction at the hands of the Cylons. With the main colonial fleet being wiped out, Admiral Nagala orders General John Connors to rendezvous with Adama and give him command of the fleets remnants. However, upon arrival, Connors finds the Galactica missing and only a few destroyed Vipers to show for her existence. It is presumed that Galactica was destroyed and her wreckage dragged into Ragnar's gravity well. It is later revealed when Alpha connects to the Cylon network, that both the Galactica and the ''Pegasus'' had in fact survived and were escorting a civilian fleet from the Colonies. A planet that the "Galacticans" had colonized is later discovered by the Copernicus survivors. While the Galactica's status was unknown, she was believed to be active and thus the [[#Battlestar Celestial|Battlestar Celestial]] and a small support fleet was sent to locate her and the civilian fleet. Battlestar Icarus An Odin Class Battlestar, Icaris was destroyed near Leonis during the renewed Cylon attack. Icaris's port flight pod was selected to be salvaged and attached to the ''Celestial'', to replace the Celestial's flight pod lost during the Battle of the Veil. Battlestar Jupiter The Jupiter was the very first Jupiter Class Battlestar. This ground breaking ship set the standard for all future Battlestars and fought throughout the First Cylon War. Not much is known about the ship other than she entered the war in roughly the second year and was joined not long after by the ''Athena''. It is also known that the Jupiter did not survive the war. As it was the first of its class, the Jupiter may have been the first ship to carry the Mk II Viper which was custom designed for the class. Battlestar Night Flight Battlestar wiki; [http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/List_of_battlestars_(TRS)#Night_Flight Battlestar Night Flight] Night Flight was an ''Odin'' Class member of BSG 41. At the time of the Cylon attack, Valkyrie and the rest of BSG 41 were deployed in orbit around Caprica. Night Flight initially maneuvered to counter the Cylon assault force detected first by the ''Yashuman'' on DRADIS during the engagement, but after being scanned by Cylon raiders, CNP backdoors are activated and its systems are shut down, leading to its destruction. Battlestar Olduvai The Olduvai, A Block II Jupiter Class Battlestar, was a part of the Reserve Fleet that was hastily pressed back into service during the downfall of the colonies by an inspection team that used the aged ship to escape the Polaris Fleet Depot in orbit of Canceron. An extremely active part of the Copernicus Defence Fleet, the Olduvai was eventually destroyed by the Cylons during a rescue mission over Twelve Colonies of Kobol#Leonis, roughly ten months after the Fall of the Colonies. Battlestar Olympus The Olympus was a part of the 5th fleet during the first Cylon war and participated in the final stage of the Battle of Caprica. The Olympus may have been an Ares Class Battlestar Battlestar Pacifica The Battlestar Pacifica is one of the original twelve Battlestars. It along with the Jupiter, Columbia, and Prometheus, are the first four Jupiter Class Battlestar. It unknown what Colony the Pacifica represented. Battlestar Pegasus Battlestar wiki; Battlestar Pegasus. Battlestar Prometheus wiki; Battlestar Pegasus. Battlestar Prometheus Jupiter Class Battlestar Prometheus wiki; Battlestar_Prometheus_(Jupiter_Class) Nova Class Battlestar Prometheus wiki; Battlestar Prometheus (Nova Class). Battlestar Remeses Remeses was an ''Odin'' Class Battlestar that was located in a dock at the Scorpion Fleet Shipyards during the Cylon attack where she was destroyed in her dock in the opening wave. Battlestar Rycon Battlestar Solaria Solaria, featuring integrated command and control systems and featuring Dr. Gaius Baltar's Command Navigation Program (CNP) is reported as lost, along with the Columbia and Triton. The Solaria is mentioned as being at Thermopylae Station under the Command of Vice Admiral Eick shortly before the fall of the Colonies. Commander William Adama mentions the destruction of this battlestar in an update to his crew on the Cylon attack on the Colonies (TRS: Miniseries). Battlestar Triton The first Triton ''is a Jupiter-class Battlestar, that represented Picon. ''Triton, belonging to Battlestar Group 39, and featuring integrated command and control systems, and Dr. Gaius Baltar's Command Navigation Program (CNP) is reported as lost with many other battlestars of the Colonial Fleet during the initial Cylon Attack, along with Columbia and Solaria (TRS: Miniseries). Kara "Starbuck" Thrace and Alex "Crashdown" Quartararo formerly served on this battlestar. Battlestar Uned Uned is destroyed in the first waves of Cylon attacks during the Fall of the Twelve Colonies. Anastasia Dualla receives a report of Uned's power outage (a result of the Cylon use of backdoors in the Command Navigation Program), and states to Felix Gaeta that "One report said an entire battlestar lost power just before it came in contact with the enemy. They said it was like someone just turned off a switch." Battlestar Universal Universal was a Battlestar that was commanded by Commander Yulee Milner at some point prior to the Cylon attack. When then-captain William Adama returns to service for the first time since end of the First Cylon War, his first assignment is aboard the Universal based out of Base 12 over Aerilon. Universal’s deck chief was an officer named Teir. Battlestar Valkyrie Battlestar wiki; [http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Valkyrie Battlestar Valkyrie] The Valkryie was an ''Odin'' Class member of BSG 41. At the time of the Cylon attack, Valkyrie and the rest of BSG 41 were deployed in orbit around Caprica. Valkyrie initially maneuvered to counter the Cylon assault force detected first by the ''Yashuman'' on DRADIS during the engagement, but after being scanned by Cylon raiders, CNP backdoors are activated and its systems are shut down, leading to its destruction. Prior to it's destruction over Caprica in the Cylon attack, the Valkyrie was at one time under the command of then Admiral William Adama, about 5 years. Battlestar Yashuman Battlestar wiki; [http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/List_of_battlestars_(TRS)#Yashuman Battlestar Yashuman] Yashuman was an ''Odin'' Class member of BSG 41. At the time of the Cylon attack, Yashuman and the rest of BSG 41 were deployed in orbit around Caprica. Yashuman initially detects the Cylon assault force on DRADIS during the engagement, but after being scanned by Cylon raiders, CNP backdoors are activated and its systems are shut down, leading to its destruction. File:BS_Ares.png|[[#Battlestar Ares|The Ares]] File:Mercury class atlantia.png|[[#Atlantiaclass2|The Mercury Class Atlantia]] File:BS New Atlantia.png|[[#Atlantiaclass3|The Nova Class Atlantia]] File:Battlestar Celestial.png|[[#Battlestar Celestial|The Celestial]] BS Athena.png|[[#Battlestar Athena|The Athena]] BS Jupiter.png|[[#Battlestar Jupiter|The Jupiter]] BS Atlantia.png|[[##Atlantiaclass1|The Jupiter Class Atlantia]] Galactica post war.png|[[#Battlestar Galactica|The Galactica]] BS Columbia.png|[[#Battlestar Columbia|The Original Columbia]] BS Olduvai.png|Battlestar Olduvai Category:Ships